Vampire Madness
by ThePrincess69
Summary: Caroline is an ordinary girl, in love with one Niklaus Mikaelson from the band 'Vampire Madness", made of all the Originals. No drama or anything, just a cheesy romance fic. Some smut further on in the story and I will most likely change the rating for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Caroline was 17 and a slim, fit girl with blonde hair that framed her face and reached slightly below her shoulders who was madly in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, one of members from Vampire Madness. He was 22 and a strappingly hot and handsome, almost gorgeous dude. She would faun over him for days, WEEKS on end. She had first met him on February, 19th, 2011. It had been at the signing that she attended with her best friends Bonnie and Elena. No one else could compare to him. He was destined to be hers and she would do anything to make sure that it would happen. Anything.

Caroline stared at her ceiling, admiring all her posters. Turning her head to the side, she sighed at the sight of Klaus. His picture took up half her wall. The other half was filled with more, tinier versions of him and his band. Leaping up from bed, she ran to her computer as it pinged. Checking her mail, she eagerly downloaded the Vampire Madness fan video.

Sitting down with headphones over her ears, she grinned and giggled at the whole video, blushing every time Klaus appeared. When the video ended, she took out her pen, drawing hearts all over his face. She cut the outline of his face out and cut out the best picture she had of herself and stuck them together, laminated them and pasted it on her wall. Giddy with happiness, she skipped around the room, singing their songs. She never sang publicly, only at home, her audience being the posters and her stuffed toys on her bed. She flopped onto her bed, daydreaming about the future she wanted with Klaus.

"Caroline! Come down now! I think you want to see this!" her mother cried.

"Coming!" she shouted down the stairs. Grumbling to herself about how parents always ruined the moment, she strolled down the stairs.

She was greeted by a fat envelope on the table. Walking over to it curiously, she picked it up and realized that it was addressed to her from Vampire Madness. Eyes widening in surprise, she ripped open the envelope and poured the contents onto the table. Inside contained a long letter, a plane ticket and a Golden colored pass.

After scanning through the letter addressed to her, she realized that it was a ticket and a pass to meet Vampire Madness and join them on their one week tour as a V.I.P! SCREAMING with excitement, she jumped up and down, clutching the envelope's contents against her chest, squealing happily. Rushing to the kitchen, she took her mother by her hands and whirled her round and round.

"Motherrrrrrrr! IgotinvitedtojoinVampireMadness *BREATHE* onaoneweektour. *BREATH* Canigocanigocanigoplease?!" Her words came out like a bullet train.

"Er… sure!"

"YAY! THANKS MUM YOU'RE THE BEST. I'M GOING TO GO PACK NOW. I LEAVE IN 3 DAYS TIME!" she screamed while racing up the stairs to her bedroom, her voice echoing through the narrow corridor.

Throwing her multi-colored suitcase onto the bed, she chucked her necessities inside in the following order:

All Vampire Madness things INCLUDING the newest posters she had

Her laptop

Video camera and camera

All her other clothes, underwear and dresses that she loved.

Basically… all her favorite things.

It took her two days to completely pack everything she wanted to bring with her to the tour. It was the third day now. A chauffeur was to come and take her to the airport, where she would be meeting Vampire Madness and flying off with them in a private plane to Venice, the city of love. She had been dressed and pacing around the room since 5am in the morning, too excited to sleep. Her parents and sister had barged into her room, trying to get her to STOP DISTURBING THEM. But she couldn't! She was too hyped up, too excited to even sit down as she would start bouncing and rolling around in her chair.

When the chauffeur finally came, her suitcase was tossed into the trunk. The windows were blacked out and whole limousine itself was 5 meters long. Her parents were outside, now fully awake, and they were taking numerous pictures of her, touching the car in awe and saying tearful goodbyes.

When Caroline stepped into the car, she gasped at the amount of space inside. There was a mini bar on the side of the car door, a foldable table with drink holders and a plasma TV. Sitting down gingerly, afraid of destroying the shiny leather seats, she sat down and looked around awkwardly. The chauffeur smiled at her through the mirror and she smiled back. "Everyone seems quite friendly indeed", she though.

To her surprise, Rebecca, the band's manager and guitarist turned around from the passenger seat and said, "Greetings Caroline. You are the lucky person who has been chosen specifically by us to join Vampire Madness on their special one week tour! We are now on the way to the airport and before we get there, I would like to introduce you to… The other members of Vampire Madness." As her seat whirled round, a screen behind her folded and EVERYONE was seated there, grinning at her. She noticed Klaus first, his smirk was impossible to notice and she sat there gaping like a codfish, her jaw dropped. Vampire Madness laughed at her reaction and her seat was suddenly pushed forward, placing her face to face with them in a circle.

Unable to contain her surprise any longer, she screamed crazily. She flung herself at Klaus and hugged him as tightly as she could. As the rest of the band members laughed at Caroline's enthusiasm, she noted, with surprise, that Klaus did not even bother removing her arms from his head. Instead, he pulled her into his lap and said, "Well, someone obviously cannot wait to go on tour". Blushing, she let her fall down to cover the side of her face, all the while still smiling crazily.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I do not own Vampire Diaries :)  
Thank you to you reviewers :D your comments mean alot to me! I never really expected the followers or favourites either .

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Her time with Vampire Madness seemed to fly as they visited place from place. She even met the rest of the band's girlfriends, who seemed to take an immediate liking to her. Of course, she knew that Klaus was single. How perfect it was!

As the days went on by, she found herself spending less and less time with the group, but more and more time with Klaus alone. It was more on his part really, as he kept trying to find excuses to talk to her alone. However, as the tour went on, they found themselves with less and less time to spare. While they were performing, Caroline would sit in the front row cheering them on in her loudest voice. If they were not performing, they would be at practice, going over and over their lyrics again, the dance moves again and their makeup and outfits. During those times, Caroline just stayed in a corner of the room, eyes never leaving Klaus's face. But, what was new?

One day, while the band was caught up in a heated discussion again, Caroline left the building, sighing as she thought about how she had imagined this tour to be better. She had imagined it to be all about Klaus; instead, it was just her walking down the garden path, sniffing at the roses at the sides. She felt their delicate petals and wondered, would I ever receive these from him? Would he care enough to think about me like that?

As she continued her stroll down the path, she noticed a white rose in the middle of the pathway. Stooping down to pick it up, she examined it closely. The stem was cleanly shaven with not a single trace of thorns. Red bloomed from the middle of the rose before fading out into a white color. The petals unfolded from each other perfectly and each petal did not have a single tear on it. Water dripped from the edges of the petals before splashing down on the floor. She stroked the petal softly, wondering, who could have dropped this?

Inhaling the scent of the rose, she continued strolling down the path, only to find another rose! Picking it up, she realized that in the distance, there were more roses. Upon arriving at a cross road, she chose the one with the rose on it, curiosity getting hold of her. She started walking faster, eager to find out where they led.

The trail was winding, often confusing as it led in many directions and Caroline could only follow the trail of the roses. Guiding by her sense of smell and sight, she picked up the last rose, standing up to face a beautifully decorated door. It was wooden, with carvings of many kinds. The prettiest pictures she had ever seen. The drawings were colored, standing out against the white background. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, she found herself staring into darkness. Her hesitation was all it took. A hand grabbed her, dragged her into the room and slammed the door behind her. Locking it, before releasing her, letting her be engulfed in complete darkness…

… Right before the lights came on and the whole band of members, including Klausne and the rest of the crew shouted, "SURPRISE!". Spluttering from shock and surprise, Caroline dropped the roses on the floor. Klaus came over and kissed her on the forehead, saying, "I hope you didn't forget that it was your birthday!"

She whirled round on him. "You? You did this? Why didn't you tell me? I was so scared when I was dragged in! How could you!"

Laughing, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, embracing her in a consoling and protective, yet loving hug. "You're funny" he murmured into her hair, his breath tickling her ear.

Glaring at him, she stalked off to enjoy her cake, swishing her hips as she went. She turned back to give him a flirtatious wink and giggled to herself as he grinned.

Her birthday celebration was almost over and most of the band members had left already. There were around 5 people left, Klaus and her included. Taking their drinks, they went for a walk outside, around the garden. Silence enveloped them, but it was not an awkward silence, but instead, more of a comforting one. The type of silence that made Caroline realize that Klaus was there, in her life, and that somehow, he gave her the feeling that he would not be leaving soon.

Sipping their drinks, they found themselves edging closer and closer together on the seat. Close enough for her to lean her head against his shoulder. The silence just felt so right.

"Klaus…" Caroline began, just as Klaus spoke her name. Laughing silently from embarrassment, they turned their heads towards each other. "You speak first" Klaus said. "No, you." Smiling, she found herself leaning towards him, inhaling the scent that was him, his eyes staring straight at hers. Those eyes seemed full of never ending promises to her and before she knew it, their lips met. Their tongues swirled passionately in each others' mouths, their hunger fueled by lust and the burning desire that they had felt since they saw each other.

He pulled away first, panting and gasping from the passions of that kiss.

"Be mine. I beg you." He said.

"I don't understand…" Caroline murmured.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Please. I have thought of nothing more ever since I first met you and still, I don't want anything else!" he exclaimed.

Eyes brimming with tears of happiness, she whispered yes against his lips. Their lips met again, their tongues dueling for dominance. He pushed her flat against the reclined chair, hands on either side of her, trapping her there.

She pushed him away urgently as his fingers ran up the side of her leg. Squealing, she cried, "not here!" Shuffling back, Klaus groaned. He lay beside her, flinging an arm across his face. His arousal was obvious to her and it was pressed painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

"Well…. Maybe I could take care of you here just this once" she thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Andddd the chapters when I'll change the rating to M...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you to all my reviewers, favorite-ers (..?) and followers for their support ^^ I really appreciate it :)

This whole chapter is practically smut. Read at your own discretion. I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explicit**

Slipping her hand downwards, she removed the buckle of his jeans stealthily and snuck her hand down into his boxers. She felt him stiffen and she turned to look at his face. His arm had been removed and he was staring at her in amazement.

She freed his penis from his jeans and he muffled a sigh as the cool air engulfed it. Wrapping her hand around his length, she began to pump up and down, earning a groan from Klaus.

Eager to hear more, she moved to the edge of the chair, kneeling, and licked the precum dripping off his pulsing cock. Swirling her tongue up and down his length as she pumped her hand in the opposite direction, she decided to take him into her mouth. Taking in his length was pretty hard, so what she couldn't reach she stroke and grasped, continuously pumping.

By now, Klaus was groaning, writhing in pleasure. His hands gripped the sides of the deck chair, panting as she continued her movements. Soon, he reached his peak and he cried out her name, cumming into her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it.

To her surprise, his dick still stood at attention, rock hard against his stomach. Looking at Klaus, she raised her eyebrow questioningly. Tucking his dick back into his pants quickly, he scooped her up and strode towards the hotel, muttering gruffly into her ear, "Bedroom."

They hadn't even made it to the bedroom before Caroline was pressed against the wall, Klaus's hands on either side of her face as he attacked her mouth with his. She broke free first, gasping for air just before Klaus pulled her roughly towards him again. This time, she grabbed his hair, knotting her hands in those oh-so-soft curls and he moved his hands to her face, grabbing her and anchoring her head in place while he explored the inside of her mouth. In return, she sucked his tongue before biting his lower lip, enticing a muffled groan.

She leapt onto his waist, wrapping her legs around him like a vice and he grabbed her ass while burying his head in the side of the neck. Caroline moaned contentedly as he licked and nibbled the underside of her earlobe.

"Ohhh, fuck me. Please Klaus. I need you inside. Now"

He stopped, looking at her with those gorgeous sky blue eyes that she loved so much and smirked.

"Not till I've had my way with you, love", he replied.

He hoisted her up further, wrapping her tighter around him and carried up the stairs to the bedroom while she squirmed in his muscular arms, wanting more.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Caroline leapt off, twirled and pushed Klaus onto the bed, seductively crawling onto his lap before grinding, painfully slow, onto his crotch. Unable to take it any longer, he pulled her towards him, rolled over till he was on top and kissed her hungrily and passionately. As she responded to his kiss by fiercely attacking him, he snuck his hand up his shirt, stealthily, slowly, before going up to stroke her breast. She gasped. Every touch, every stroke he made robbed her of her breath. He caressed her through the lacey fabric of her bra. She moaned, thrusting her hips upwards, arching her back in ecstasy. Klaus took that opportunity to undo her bra clasp, sliding the lacey strapless bra down her body before flinging it across the room.

Sitting up, he pulled his tight shirt over his head and threw it into the same corner as her bra. He bent forward and stared undoing her buttons . , while staring lustfully at her. She reached forward, pulling his buckle away, removing his belt. She was now entirely topless, exactly how she imagined she would be when this day finally came. He flipped both of them again and she seemed to fit right on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him before licking his way down to his jeans, avoiding his nipples, teasing him. She bit down on the edge of his jeans, palming his noticeable bulge pressing tightly against his now very taut jeans, pulling them down slowly before completely ripping them off. The jeans hit the cupboard, landing on the floor with a loud thud. She grinned at him evilly before pulling off her shorts, pushing them off the bed with his now non-existent boxers.

Caroline and Klaus were both fully naked like they had wanted to be in a very long time. Her hot wet center pulsed excitedly, juices streaming down her legs and his erect cock stood proudly in the air, precum dripping drop by drop, only to have Caroline eagerly and hungrily lick it up. The move took Klaus by surprise and he groaned, jerking his hips involuntarily.

Looking deeply into his eyes, she slid her fingers up the insides of his thighs and very slowly took him into her mouth. He gasped, unable to describe the emotions and feelings that were tumbling in his mind. He was shocked at the warmth of her mouth, the way she handled him with roughness, yet with so much delicateness and care. He clenched the bed frame to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down his saliva-covered dick, tongue swirling around the tip before deep - throating him. Klaus lay gasping and groaning and when he could take it no longer, he grabbed her hair and pulled her away from him. His dick stayed at attention, throbbing painfully and pulsing madly. She licked her lips, moaning at his taste and turned to him, only to be face to face with him and he captured her mouth easily. Oh how he loved tasting himself on her. The tastes of both of them mixed together sent tingles straight down their spines.

Lifting her and slamming her on the bay window above the bed, he leaned down and kissed the top of her vagina, teasing her. Then he licked her length. He even went to the extent of nibbling on her clitoris just to see her reaction. She gave a great, loud moan and felt her legs go weak. She slumped against the curtains of the drawn window.

Using the only bit of energy she could muster, she reached for his head, pulling him closer to her as he tongue - fucked her. His hands were EVERYWHERE. One minute they were on her hips, moving her closer to him, the next minute, his hands were caressing, squeezing her breasts and tweaking her pebble- hard nipples. She squirmed against his mouth, rubbing her muff against his lips while he flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth.

Knowing that Caroline was near an orgasm, he withdrew his tongue, leaving her empty and whining for more, right before he jammed three fingers inside of her, pumping in and out rhythmically while he licked at her g-spot repeatedly. His other hand went to her clitoris and massaged it furiously. She squealed frantically, wrapping her legs around his head, trying to get as much as she could from him. Her moaning and squealing rose in pitch as her orgasm came close. Just as she reached the edge, he pulled out his fingers, leaving her squirming on the window, crying for him. She reached down to finish herself off and as she pumped her own fingers in and out of her vagina, he grabbed them, halting her movements and dragging her down onto the bed. He slid into her and rasped in her ear, "I don't think I can go slow babe".

"Just fuck me. Now. I need you to fill me."

He moved back and forth, and spread her legs wider each time he penetrated her.

"So tight. So hot." He gasped, grunting with effort as he went deeper.

"Faster! Harder!" Caroline groaned, placing her hands on his ass, drawing him deeper and deeper into her. She whimpered as he rubbed her clitoris. Her hands roamed up and down his back, scratching his bare skin, sending tingles up his spine. She dug her nails into his skin as he quickened his pace and slammed into her. She moaned, weaving his fingers into his hair and pulling him down to capture his tongue with hers. He thrusted harder, deeper with each thrust and she started meeting each thrust with her hips, her head hitting the headboard occasionally. They moaned and whimpered into each others' mouths and started to breathe faster as they both neared their orgasm. The thrusting increased in pace and the friction between them increased. Caroline threw her head backwards, arching into him for the second time as she reached her climax, crying his name loudly as she came.

As she orgasmed, her muscles contracted around his cock and milked him as he shot load after load of cum into her. They rode out their orgasms together, panting and laying down only after the high had vanished. They lay, slumped against each other, exhausted. He started to withdraw from her, but she stopped, him, saying that she wanted him inside of her. He obliged, shuddering from pleasure as her muscles contracted and released him again, aftereffects from that hot sex. He dragged her into his arms, spooning her. He draped an arm over her side as she turned to face him and said, "You're the best babe. I love you."

"I love you too. And Klaus? Best Birthday Present EVER", she smiled contentedly, before they fell asleep in each other arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This chapter has no smut. I do not own Vampire Diaries :)

I won't be able to update for the next few days. This is just a really short chapter to keep you guys going for a bit and then i'll post the last chapter when I can :)

I'm sorry its so short you guys... but I'll make it up soon :)

**Chapter 4:**

Caroline woke up the next day, wrapped in a cocoon of some sort. It took her awhile to realize that the amazing night last night was not a dream, but reality. Turning, she reached out for her beloved, only to find the bed cold and empty. Fear gripped her as thoughts rushed through her head. Was he taking me for advantage? Did he play me? Was it a one night stand? Unable to process the horrible thoughts from coming, she let out a ragged, choked sound; tears streamed down her face and she gripped the sheets tightly in her slowly forming fists.

Just then, the door opened and in came Klaus, holding a tray. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted towards her nose and she looked up. Upon seeing her tears, Klaus rushed to her side, leaving the tray on the table and asked, "Love, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

"I- I- though you left me…" Caroline replied, shaking her head furiously at the thought of him hurting her. Laughing, Klaus pulled her into a crushing hug and murmured in her ear, "I would rather die than be without you, love. I love you". Smiling and wiping away her tears, she snuggled against his chest as he spoon-fed her breakfast.

_6 Years Later… _

Klaus and Caroline were sitting at a fancy restaurant somewhere in Italy. It was the day after her graduation from University and he decided that he would take her out to celebrate.

Klaus was dressed in a suit and Caroline wore a floor-length gown. Gold in color, she accompanied the dress with a set of simple pearls and diamond earrings. Of course, these had been bought by Klaus. He was so attentive towards her and knew her sizes for all types of clothes.

As she sipped her champagne, she was mildly aware of a group of musicians coming over, playing a romantic song. Turning her head, puzzled, she did not notice Klaus moving from the table. As she turned back with a question on her lips, she realized that he was kneeling beside her chair, a red velvet box in hand.

She gasped, as he said, "Caroline, the love of my life. I know we have had our ups and downs, our arguments and such. But despite all that, I truly, truly love you. Will you marry me?"

Squealing with delight, she kissed him on the lips, screaming, "Yes! Of course I will!" Swinging her around the air, he laughed and pecked her on her nose, the crowd in the restaurant clapping wildly.

Grinning from ear to ear, he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her again, this time, a slow lingering kiss on her lips that told her just how much he loved her. With happiness blossoming in their hearts, they left the restaurant hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This Chapter is also smut. Like I said before, read at your own discretion. I do not own Vampire Diaries. Or all this would probably have happened already. This is the last chapter of the fic and I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers :)

**Chapter 5: Explicit**

It was 5 months since he had proposed to her and today was the day she could finally call him her husband. She stood on the platform, grinning at her reflection in the mirror and her bridesmaids behind her as the seamstress touched up the last bit of the wedding gown hem. It was a long dress with a long train of about two meters. It was a strapless gown that hugged her curves till about just where her thighs started before it rippled outwards in layered chiffon and silk ruffles. He veil was translucent, attached to her bun and running down her bare back.

Turning around from the mirror, her friends screamed with delight, laughing as they ran to hug her. Complimenting her makeup and her dress, she felt like a princess.

Time passed insanely quickly to her and before she knew it, she was about to walk down the aisle. Her father grasped her arm and she looked down, not realizing that she was about to cry. Her stomach fluttered nervously and she bit her lip, staring straight out and took her first step as the music began.

The wedding march played and she walked, eyes only on Klaus as happiness shone from her face. Later on, when they looked back at the wedding photos, they would realize how they looked like teenagers in love.

After they exchanged their vows and he kissed the bride, they went up to the hotel room to change for the dinner. Both wanted the wedding to be over quickly so that they could be alone for their honeymoon, realizing how much they wanted to be in each other's arms.

Upstairs, before Caroline could say a single word, Klaus had already closed the door, arms around her waist, kissing her with a passion fueled by need, lust. It would be a quick one, seeing as they were needed downstairs soon.

Without even taking off her dress, he lifted up the many layers and stuck his head in. He touched her there and noticed, with a smirk, that she was already wet. She lay panting above, wanting more from him. Wrapping her legs around his back, she drew him closer. Laughing, he slipped down her underwear and stuck three fingers inside roughly. Moaning from the feel of his calloused fingers, she moved away from him, taking her underwear off completely. He looked at her from the edge of the bed questioningly.

"Is this one of your fantasies? Fucking me in my wedding gown?" She asked, teasingly.

Clearing his throat, he replied, "Actually… yes. It is."

"Good. Then at least my design for this dress came in handy." She replied.

She unfastened a small hook at the side of her thigh and unzipped a small section. The bottom half of the layers were then flung across the room, leaving her in a short, tight white dress. It stopped way above midthigh and when she opened her legs slightly, Klaus could see her becoming wetter. Laughing in delight, he climbed back onto the bed. Caroline unhooked his belt and pulled out his already hard dick before taking him into her mouth. His laughter stopped abruptly and he moaned. Coating him with her saliva and his precum, she guided him towards her entrance.

"Hurry Klaus, before anyone comes looking for us. I need you!" She cried.

Thrusting hard into her, he pulled down the strapless gown that was barely covering her breasts, only to reveal that she was not wearing a bra. Delighted, he rasped his tongue across her nipple, biting and sucking on it to make it harden. Not wanting to leave the other breast out, he massaged it with his hand before changing sides.

Coating her left nipple in saliva, he released it with a pop from between his lips and blew on it. The sudden chill of the air made it peak instantly and Caroline panted breathlessly.

Soon, his thrusts increased in pace, his hold on her hips tightening. Her moans raised his pitch and his grunts came out breathier, shorter. A few more thrusts later, he felt the familiar clenching of her walls around him and he thrusted one last time before he collapsed onto her. He pulled out of her with a loud squelch, grabbed the nearest towel off the bed and wiped himself before and tucking his now limp cock into his pants.

Licking Caroline clean of cum, he helped her out of her ruined gown and took out the red evening dress. It was similar to her wedding gown, but red with a beaded umpire cut bodice and body hugging till it reached the floor. Grinning devishly, he winked at her and removed her veil. Her hair was surprisingly still intact and she dabbed on a little more powder and applied more lipstick. Her blushing face could not be seen under the layers of powder and she sighed with relief.

Slipping on the dress, she took his hand and they went out the room.

Their wedding dinner was finally over and they were both seated in the limousine. This limousine would take them to the airport and then they would fly to Klaus's hometown and spend a week on a small isolated island nearby. Just the two of them.

As the door closed behind them and the driver started to move, they turned and waved to their friends and family before slumping back into their seats again.

Caroline pressed a button at her side and a darkened screen rose up to cover their driver's view of them. She turned to Klaus, smiling wickedly at him. She pushed him against the chair, lifted her skirt till she could sit across his lap facing him, and grinded against him, her hands unfastening her hair.

"Ohhhh" He half muttered, half moaned.

"If I'm not wrong," She replied, "It takes us 3 hours to get to the airport. And along the way, we are going to have a lot of fun."

Capturing his lips in hers, she murmured, "At last".


End file.
